Notice me, Senpai !
by yourgenie17
Summary: Ini tentang mr. H, mr. V, Mr. C yang selalu saja memberikan Seungkwan note-note yang membingungkan! Vernon!seme x Seungkwan!uke. BooNon/Verkwan, JeongCheol/SeungHan.


Author: yourgenie17

Tittle : Notice me senpai!

Rate : Nano nano .g

Cast : Vernon (Hansol), Seungkwan Boo, Junghan Yoon, Seungcheol Choi, Nana Afterschool

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing(s) : VERKWAN/BOONON, HANCHEOL/COUPSHAN/SEUNGHAN

Warning : Yaoi, not like it? Do not read. Tema pasaran

Notabene : hello yourgenie17 here, but you can call me abe—Okay. This holy-shit-absurd fanfiction was the first Verkwan I ever published.

Ah, iya. Kemarin dibeberapa review "About me, you, her, him, and them" ada yang bilang penataan bahasaku salah, aku mohon maaf untuk itu reader-nim /deep bow!  
Tetapi bahasa ketikanku memang seperti itu, untuk "engkau" aku mohon maaff! Dan untuk updatenya.. hm kapan ya ? /smirk

* * *

 _ **H-3**_

Roti keju dan Susu kotak hangat.

" _Engkau pasti lelah seharian ini, pulanglah cepat.  
Jangan lupa makan dan minum ini_

 _-mr. H"_

Lalu lagi-lagi secarik kertas.

Aku langsung meminum susu kotak itu—karena merasa sangat haus, akibat latihan tadi. Dengan senang aku memasukkan roti keju tersebut ke dalam tas.

"Dari si anak misterius lagi ?" sahut Junghan hyung. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk.

Mulai dari Komik yang lupa kukembalikan ke perpustakaan, loker penuh cokelat dihari Valentine, Jaket tebal beserta syal dimusim gugur, sampai hadiah anak anjing dihari ulangtahunku.

Semua itu si anak-anak misterius—mr.H, lalu mr.V,Dan mr.C, yang memberikan kepadaku.

"Bisa tolong antarkan partitur ini ke ruang vokal ?" tanya Junghan hyung. Sunbae satu tingkat diatasku ini terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah rapat OSIS berjam-jam lamanya. Kudengar sudah seminggu ini mereka makan siang hanya dengan sandwich diruang rapat. Aku yakin terasa sekali "SAND"wichnya.

Aku pun mengiyakan saja dan menyambar lembaran partitur itu. Lagipula persiapanku sudah siap.

"Biar Junghan aku yang urus Seungkwan-ie! Pergilah" ujar Seungcheol hyung, si kapten basket sembari mengurut kening Junghan hyung.

 _Sebentar lagi festival sekolah akan dimulai! Tiga hari lagi, tiga hari lagi !_

Dengan hati-hati aku menuruni tangga dan mengarahkan langkah kaki ke ruang vokal. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari mendendangkan beberapa lagu western yang sedang "nempel" dipendengaranku. Lalu aku menaruh lembaran partitur itu didalam lemari kaca.

Tak lupa menutup ruang vokal, dengan langkah santai aku keluar dari ruang itu—

— _BUGHHH!_

Dan terjungkal dilantai dengan manisnya. Aku mendongak, berani-beraninya menabrakku!

"MAAFKAN AKU MAAFKAN AKU !" pekik orang yang menabrakku yang terus berlari tanpa membantuku untuk bangun terlebih dahul.

Vernon, orang itu adalah Vernon. Nama aslinya kalau tidak salah adalah Hansol, ia adalah Main Rapper di Hiphop Club tahun ini. Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali disorot oleh stasiun televisi ternama. Berbakat, pintar, dan manis. Ups, aku tahu yang terakhir ini sangat tidak nyambung.

Dan lalu, terlihat beberapa pemuda mengejarnya sambil membawa tepung, telur dan kue.

"ulang tahun kah?" ujarku sembari berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan tanganku untuk membersihkan bagian kotor dicelana sambil menggerutu dengan bahasa Busanku.

Sepertinya ia menghindar agar tidak diceplokin, siapa yang mau pulang-pulang berbau amis? Apalagi kalau dia pulang menggunakan bis umum, penumpang pasti tidak akan nyaman nantinya. Aku terkekeh,"lucu juga ya, haha" gumamku pelan.

— _ZRASSSS!_

Setelah berjalan ke halte bus, hujan turun deras begitu saja.

"Yah ! Turun hujan !" erangku kecewa.

Hei, tunggu. Terobos saja, kan tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi aku tidak boleh terkena flu, saat festival nanti kan aku juga akan tampil. [!]

…

 _ **H-2**_

"Seungkwan-ie! Pagi !" seseorang menyapaku.

"ng, pagi—mengapa engkau terlihat kurang tidur ?" jawabku sembari duduk. Aku melihat ada payung diatas mejaku.

Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya malas,"Kau tau ? Vernon—sialan itu—pulang ke rumah jam 9 malam! Aku sampai terkantuk-kantuk menunggunya! Engkau tau kan aku biasa tidur jam setengah 8 ?" curhatnya.

Aku bingung,"Vernon tinggal denganmu ?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kok bisa ?

"Kau lupa aku tinggal di _share-house_ sebelah rumahmu?" tanyanya balik. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan bule itu. Tidak ingin berurusan dengan cewek-cewek yang mengidolakannya—terkenal garang.

Seungcheol sering kali bercerita tentang vernon. Vernon yang begini, Vernon yang begitu. Mendengar kisah dari Seungcheol, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengenal bule itu. Sepertinya ia pribadi yang hangat dan aktif, sangat cocok dengan tipeku—U-untuk dijadikan t-teman tentu saja. Namun lagi-lagi, ada saja yang membuatku tidak bisa berkenalan dengan resmi dengannya.

"ng.. Hyung aku ingin bertanya, kemarin yang berulang tahun disekolah ini siapa saja?" tanyaku. Seungcheol tampak berpikir,"Kalau yeoja sih ada dua, satu Kim Dahyun yang satunya lagi Song Jieun.. " ujarnya menggantung. Aku menatapnya penuh kepo," _Namja_ nya _? Namja_ nya ?"

"Vernon!" jawabnya.

 _Jadi benar ia yang berulang tahun kemarin.._

"Bagaimana persiapan Hiphop team nanti ?" tanyaku sembari mengeluarkan harta karun—cemilan tentu saja, bersama dengan lembaran partiturku. Seungcheol pun duduk didepanku,"Hanya perlu berlatih beberapa kali lagi, dan sudah siap direkam !" ujarnya.

Aku menghela napas,"Aku masih saja kesulitan dibeberapa nada, mungkin aku harus menghubungi Woozi kelas sebelah untuk mengajariku," aku pun mulai patah semangat. Begini, nih.. kalau pentas sudah tinggal beberapa kali lagi.

Seketika aku teringat dengan payung yang ada dimejaku,"Ah iya, ini payung.. " aku mengangkat payun tersebut dan mengechecknya, lalu tanpa sengaja menemukan secarik note.

" _Kulihat kau kemarin menerobos hujan. Aku tidak ingin engkau sakit.  
Festival nanti engkau akan tampil, kan ?  
aku tidak sempat membeli roti tadi, engkau pergilah ke kantin untuk membelinya ya.  
Aku tidak ingin engkau kelaparan saat belajar nanti!  
\- mr.V"_

Aku menggeleng saja dibuatnya.

"Siapa sih sebenarnya anak-anak itu ?" tanya Seungcheol. Malah jadi Seungcheol yang penasaran. Aku mengendikkan bahuku,"Siapapun itu ia pasti mengidolakanku. Sudah setahun lebih ini aku merasakannya, mungkin benar aku masih penasaran, tetapi perlahan aku menikmatinya," aku ku.

Seungcheol terlihat berpikir,"Rasanya nama-nama ini familiar denganku.." ujarnya tidak yakin. Aku pun tergelak,"Siapapun mereka itu aku pasti akan sangat senang mengetahuinya," ujarku kepadanya.

"ASTAGA !" pekik seungcheol.

Ia angkat bicara,"HMPFFTT ! KALIAN MEMANG BERJODOH !" ujar Seungcheol berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya,"MENGAPA AKU TIDAK MENYADARINYA SAMA SEKALI ?!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, khawatir Seungcheol akan step karena terlalu lama menahan tawanya. [!]

…

 _ **H-1**_

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, namun seluruh kelas masih tampak sangat sibuk.

Ada yang mendirikan stan dalam ruangan, ada yang mengatur tempat duduk tamu, ada yang mencorat-coret papan tulis untuk promosi, ada yang sibuk menempelkan poster poster "Kawaii" didinding kelas.

Tema kelas kami maid Café.

Namun aku tidak perduli itu, aku tidak ambil bagian untuk itu karena aku akan tampil esok,"Seungkwan-ie sayang sekali engkau tidak bisa membantu kami. padahal aku sangat berharap engkau memakai kostum maid esok hari !" erang Nana, si cewek cantik nomor satu sekolah. Ia sangat tergila-gila untuk menjadikanku wanita. Meski bodohnya, aku menurut saja kepadanya.

"Hehe, mian. Aku saja harus berlatih untuk esok hari—"

"—Spada, Pizza ! Ada Seungkwan-ssi ?" ujar seseorang terlihat seperti pengantar barang. Ia tampak kewalahan mengangkat 10 tingkat kardus pizza itu.

"Psst, kau memesan Pizza ?" tanya Junghan sunbae-nim tiba-tiba nimbrung. Aku bangkit untuk menghampiri pengantar barang itu,"—Maaf tetapi aku tidak memesan pizza," ujarku bingung.

"Seseorang membayar ini untuk anda, Seungkwan-ssi ! Mohon tanda tangan disini," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan selembaran kertas paket. Aku mengendikkan bahu lalu memberikan tanda tanganku dan menerima pizza-pizza itu.

"—KAWAN-KAWAN, MARI MAKAN PIZZA ! AKU YANG MENTRAKTIRNYA !" ujarku semangat sembari mengambil satu kardus untuk diriku sendiri.

Diatas kardus itu ada secarik note. Lagi-lagi note.

" _Kau harus menghabiskan minimal satu kardus Boo-yah !  
Kemarin kudengar dari seseorang engkau sangat menyukai pizza, jadi aku membelikannya.  
Ah, iya. Seseorang itu mengetahui siapa aku. Hebat sekali dia !  
\- mr.C"_

Aku melirik ke arah Seungcheol, yang lalu mengangkat tanda "peace" dengan tangan kanannya—tangan kirinya sedang memegang potongan pizza. Yang benar saja, satu kardus ini saja rencananya akan kubawa pulang untuk dimakan bersama adikku.

Dan satu lagi, yang menyukai pizza itu Seungcheol, bukan aku. [!]

…

D-DAY !

Sejak turun dari pentas tadi siang, aku melamun terus di rooftop.

Bukan, bukannya aku melakukan kesalahan saat dipanggung tadi—Woozi sudah membantu mengajariku kemarin-kemarin, tidak mungkin aku mengecewakannya. Bisa-bisa aku dipukuli dengan gitar olehnya.

Bukan juga karena dipaksa menjadi maid tadi pagi—Nana keras kepala ingin memakaikan ku baju nista itu untuk ikut melayani tamu Maid Café kami. Itu masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding..

" _Tunggulah dirooftop saat acara api unggun nanti, itupun kalau kau ingin tahu siapa yang mengirimmu note note selama ini.  
Atau kau sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya ?  
n.b : mendapatkan nomormu dari Junghan dengan susah payah.  
n.b lagi : mengikat kemeja kotak-kotak dipinggang. Kuharap engkau mengenalinya nanti !_

-H,V,C"

SMS itu masuk tepat setelah aku turun pentas.

Aku tidak ingat siapa saja yang memakai kemeja merah kotak-kotak hari ini. Seandainya saja aku ingat beberapa, aku pasti bisa menebak mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng dingin menempel dipipiku yang chubby ini.

"—kau haus, boo-ya ?" tawar seseorang dengan nada manis.

Aku menoleh ke anak itu—meneliti apakah ada kemeja kotak-kotak dipinggangnya, lalu akupun tergelak tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, H, V lalu C itu kau ?" gelak sampai memegang perutku karena merasa sakit.

"—Notice me, senpai !" ujar orang itu sembari melempar kaleng minuman—yang ternyata soda itu, kepadaku. Untung saja aku berhasil menangkapnya. Ia tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Karena terpisah itu mangkanya aku menjadi bingung !" ujarku kesal.

H untuk Hansol, V untuk Vernon, C untuk Chwe.

HANSOL ! Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadari itu!

"Bahkan aku tiap hari meletakkan susu kardus didepan rumahmu ! Mangkanya peka sedikit dong !" ujar Hansol sembari menggelitikku gemas,"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika ia tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya dihadapanku.." ujarku pelan menunduk.

"—A-ah.. iya, aku melihat engkau tampil tadi. Aku sangat menyukai rappmu ! Menarik dan ringan untuk didengar—Yah meski aku tidak begitu mengerti Hiphop sih," pujiku dengan gugupnya.

"Aku juga melihatmu tampil tadi. Aku menyukai suaramu, sangat manis untuk didengar," pujinya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Aku menatap matanya, tidak ada kilatan bohong didalamnya.

Aku melirik ke bawah, acara api unggun sudah dimulai rupanya.

"—Aku ingin kita.. 'dekat' dan 'mengenal' satu sama lain, Boo.. kalau kau ada waktu, akhir pekan nanti.. apakah kau.. ingin berkencan denganku?"

Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat. Mungkin aku sedang merona saat ini.

"I-iya.." jawabku.

Hansol tersenyum lebar, lalu menggenggam tanganku lembut,"Api unggunnya bagus ya ?" ujarnya.

MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA FOKUS MELIHAT API UNGGUN KALAU SEPERTI INI CARANYA ! HANSOL-AH, AKU MERASA JANTUNGKU BERDEBAR SANGAT KENCANG [!].

...

 _Omake_.

Aku mengintip kearah pintu, ingin tahu siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah ribut diruang tv.

"—CEPATLAH CHOI SEUNGHCEOL ! AKU TIDAK INGIN TERLAMBAT DI ACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU NANTI !"

Seorang siswa berambut cokelat susu terlihat menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berpipi chubby, dengan badan seksi seperti tipe idealku. Ya, aku memang berbelok terkadang.

"—siapa dia hyung ?" tanyaku ke roommate-ku, Junghan Yoon dengan penasaran,"ah, dia ? Tetangga depan rumah kita. Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan, ia satu sekolah denganku dan Seungcheol. Kau harus lebih banyak keluar untuk bermain Hansol-ah," ujarnya acuh tak acuh sembari bersiap untuk berangkat meski kedengarannya perhatian, sih. Ia sibuk menata rambut panjangnya—alasan ia memanjangkan rambutnya tidak ada yang tahu.

Aku mengeluarkan smirk andalanku,"Hyung, aku ingin memasuki sekolahmu tahun depan !" mantapku. Junghan menatapku tidak mengerti,"Kemarin engkau bilang tidak ingin masuk ke sekolah itu ! Engkau ini bagaimana ?"

Aku menoleh kearah Junghan,"Aku ingin saja tiba-tiba hyung," lalu mengeluarkan smirk aneh.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Hansol-ah !" ujar Junghan memandangku dengan tak kalah anehnya—rambutnya masih terlihat kusut sekali,"Biarkan saja !" aku pun terkekeh pelan melihat rambutnya itu.

BOO. SEUNGKWAN BOO.

Aku tertarik denganmu..

* * *

JAH. NGGAK ADA BIKIN PENASARAN SAMA SEKALI. *HIKS*

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
